1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pad structure for absorbing vibration and dispersing pressure, more particularly to a pad structure that continuously disperses pressure and then an end user may not touch the bottom while on the pad structure, the pad structure has better support, softness, to permeability, etc. and can be applied to mattress, cushion, foot pad, or car mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, one of the structures of current mattress, cushion, foot pad, or car mat is that a gel layer covers on a foam layer and the foam layer is sealed by an overcoat, so that the weight of an end user can be dispersed by the gel layer and the foam layer while the end user is on the mattress, cushion, foot pad, or car mat. For the factor of the gel layer and the foam layer accepting average pressure, a structure with a whole and big area is designed, but such product, a non-gap structure, has the disadvantage of lower permeability, and a lot more cost for materials should be enough in order to manufacture the big area mattress. On the other hand, the weight is highly increased as well since the foam material is applied for the whole and big area. Then it causes another high cost, the delivery cost, except for the problem of more loading of carrying persons handling mattress, cushion, foot pad, or car mat. More, for the end user changing a new one, not only that the weight causes the problem of hard movement, but also that the whole structure can not be folded.
Since it is over soft, the whole gel structure may be sunk to touch the bottom while the end user is on the mattress, cushion, foot pad, or car mat. Continuously, such sinking condition makes that turning the body over is not very easily, and that is, to the effect of supporting may not be good.
To improve above disadvantages, the inventor filed a patent application in Taiwan, Republic of China, on Feb. 22, 2011, the application number is 100203115. For the patent application, the absorbing and dispersing layer and the buffering layer cannot be tightly combined together, therefore the absorbing and dispersing layer may be moved or deformed while in moving and cannot be in the state of lamination.